


Taken

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Written in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> If things get any more intense, Pete feels he just may faint.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

There has to be some cliché element to this. Someone solid and strong, not only being dominated by a slimmer build and normally quiet constitution, but enjoying to the point of pure rapture-

Well, if there is a cliché, Pete's not aware of it. All he wants to be aware of is Andy all around him, hands pinning down his hips, quick bites raining on his chin and shoulders (not enough to draw blood, but certainly enough pressure to make one whimper), and _ohgod_...

"Please." Pete arches his hips, his desire to take everything in burning feverishly. He wants so badly to guide Andy deeper in with his hands, but his arms lay raised above his head, as per the rules. Look but do not touch. It's deliciously cruel.

Add to that Andy's rough hands holding him down and touching him for all they're worth, purposely teasing him- "Andy, _please_ ," Pete whimpers and licks his lips, not only aching for deeper contact but just one kiss.

A hand slides up his body (slow and deliberate, the touch that makes Pete squirm in what would be discomfort if it wasn't so hot) and cups his face, thumb barely brushing his mouth.

"Please what?"

Oh god, his voice when he's in control. Not caring if it's in the rules or not, Pete opens his lips so they clasp a bit of Andy's thumb. It's about the only subtle hint he can give to draw this lover in.

"Please, I- I'm all yours. Just take me," he intones in delirious desire. If things get any more intense, Pete feels he just may faint. Already he can feel a pounding in his head and sweltering heat all around him.

A corner of Andy's lips turn up enough to show his satisfaction. It's exactly what he wants to hear. In one fluid motion he thrusts his hips forward and presses his mouth directly on Pete's.

"Mmm-" A sensation like flapping quail wings takes flight in the pit of Pete's stomach and he begins rolling his own hips. He moans as he flexes his fingers, now more desperate than ever just to touch the body before him...

Andy pulls his mouth a fraction of an inch away and lightly bites Pete's lower lip. "Go ahead, boy. You deserve it now," he murmurs.

 _Ohhh_... Even if it's what he's wanted to do, he can't resist Andy's order. Pete's completely taken over- just how he likes it. His hands slowly begin gliding around the other man's arms, the tattoos feeling like fireworks under his fingertips. Red, gold, green.

The same fireworks that go off behind his closed eyes when Andy grips his most aching part without warning.

"Unh-" He arches his hips once more and the fluttering creeps up to his chest, so his heart beats a mile a minute. It's just perfect.

"They might have the pictures, but I get the real thing whenever I want," Andy says with his lips still so dangerously close to Pete's, and he begins pumping the shaft in his grasp.

"Y-yes," Pete cries. Yes to the words, and _ohmigoddon'tstopyes_ to the touch. It may be cliché but it's so damn right to be dominated. The flow of "yes" continues as Andy keeps the pumping of his hand and hips steady and deep, the sensation swirling around Pete's head in- finally- pure rapture.


End file.
